Guardian in Wolf's Clothing
by ShadowRebirth37
Summary: AU. CC. Tribute to a friend. Not all of Raven's parents' experiments failed. The CUR-3 is an Organoid infused with a wolf's intelligence. This is the story of Raven's first Organoid, the guardian in wolf's clothing. Chapter 1- Stargazing. Please R & R!
1. Prologue

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! This fic is very special to me, for it is a tribute to a friend who was killed in a car accident. My friend's dog, Curley, was struck and killed by a car during my vacation. I was close to Curley, and his adoptive sister, Ruby, whom I am also close to, was depressed and upset. She wouldn't even play fetch with me. This happened the day before I was supposed to see him, and it made it all the more painful. This fic is for him. I hope you all enjoy this!! This first chap is the prologue, and will take place way before CC. I know in the anime we never really learn Raven's name, although in the manga his real name was Joyce. I think I'm just going to call him Joyce, so don't flame me about it!! Again this fic is extremely important to me; as it is in the honor of a lost friend, so please treat it that way. Remember, this is only the prologue, so this is my new OC's introduction and how he meets Raven. Hope you like it, remember, this is a tribute, so it has a very special emotional connection to me. Anyway, please enjoy!! (the first line in italics, is the Organoid's thoughts. Just so ya know. And CUR-3 stands for 'Capsule Unearthing and Reviving 3, since the first two experiments failed, and its pronounced 'curr-three'. Oh, and the part with the Organoid and the baby, is based on a real event in my life- me being the baby, and the Organoid being my dad's red Doberman and German Shepard mix dog, Herk.)

* * *

_**.:Prologue- Waking the Wolf:.**_

'_Where… where am I?'_

"Is it stable?" a man asked his partner, looking inside the green glass at the floating wolf-like creature inside.

"Yes… I'm reading stable life signs and functions." His partner answered, looking up from the displays that she had been reading.

"I guess using the intelligence and instincts of a wolf to replace the Organoid's damaged memory worked…" he muttered to himself, still staring at the seemingly lifeless metal creature.

Suddenly, the Organoid's eyes flashed open, angry glowing rubies in the dark green fluid. The glass capsule cracked, spider webs spreading across the smooth surface. The man jumped back, just seconds before the glass exploded, sending large chunks of glass spinning through the air, crashing around the pair. The woman screamed as the wolf-like creature jumped from the tangled mess of wires and glass, snarling loudly.

"It woke sooner than expected, we need to subdue it before it gets out of control!" the woman yelled, backing away from the large beast.

The Organoid growled and crouched low against the ground, glaring at the two with narrowed crimson eyes. Green fluid dripped down its silver body, giving it a pale aura. Its green ears, paws, tail and shoulder plates glowed in sharp contrast to the silver color of its body and the dark ebony beneath. The two green bird-like wings on the Organoid's back stretched to their full length, the tips brushing the walls of the large room. The wolf's deep crimson eyes gleamed brightly, like rubies in the desert sun.

"Hurry! Shut the door! We can't let the CUR-3 escape!" the man shouted to the woman, whom was frozen in fear at the sight of the Organoid's teeth and claws. She nodded and ran to the door, but before she could shut it, the Organoid lunged and bolted through the door, ramming it shut and denting it in, preventing the two scientists from getting out.

Turning, the Organoid ran down the hall, turning down a corridor, which led to an unexpected surprise…

* * *

The wolf Organoid ran down the hallway, just trying to get away. He didn't mean to scare those two people, but he had been confused and scared, and these strange, unknown instincts took control. _'I've never felt that way before… those humans… they must have done something to me while I was in statis… now I have this uncontrollable urge to attack and eat anything that moves… what did they do to me?!'_ the Organoid thought, running down the corridor as fast as he could, which was very fast.

He ran past a partly open door, and heard a strange noise. He skidded to stop, curious as to what the noise was. Turning around, he walked back to the partly open door, where a thin beam of light streamed into the darkened hall. Sniffing the air, the Organoid approached the door, sticking his nose inside the room, though his eyes were still shielded from view from inside.

The smell of human of strong in the air, and he could hear a human's voice coming from inside, and by the sound of the human's voice, the Organoid determined the human was male and very young. The Organoid stuck his nose farther into the door and tried to open it, but the door appeared stuck. Growling in frustration, the Organoid clawed frantically at the heavy metal door, his sharp claws digging deep scratches into the smooth surface.

Finally, he managed to worm his way inside the room, the door shutting slightly behind him as moved further inside. The brightly lit room was smaller than the room he had awoken in, but it was much more comforting. The walls were a pale eggshell blue, with friendly looking cartoony Zoids painted on the walls. He was standing behind a large trunk, which was covered with colorful blocks and other toys.

As he continued to admire the room, a soft cooing noise caught his attention. Curious, the large wolf-like creature walked from behind the trunk into the center of the room, and froze at what he saw-

For in the middle of the room just a few feet away, surrounded by colorful wooden blocks, was a human baby, completely defenseless and helpless…

* * *

The two scientists struggled to open the door, trying to get out to secure the Organoid. The man gritted his teeth and rammed the door with his shoulder, crying out in pain at the sharp pain in his shoulder caused by the impact. The door moved only an inch, but it was enough that they could see out into the hallway. Mustering up all the strength he could, the man charged the door again, jumping into it as hard as he could. The door gave way, swinging open from the blow, spilling the man out into the hallway. The woman rushed to his aid, kneeling down to his level.

Suddenly, a scream filled the air, not from them, but from somewhere down the hallway. The two looked at each other, and as soon as their gazes met, they grew extremely pale.

"Oh no…" the woman whispered, her eyes wide with fear. The man's eyes widened as well, for they had both recognized the scream as their baby's.

"If it hurts him, we'll have to kill it…"

* * *

The wolf-like Organoid stood over the young human, looking down at the small squirming creature curiously. The baby was lying down between the Organoid's front paws, very close to the sharp claws that adorn the Organoid's green paws. The baby seemed completely unafraid of the powerful creature hovering over him, and even reached up with tiny hands towards the Organoid's face.

The Organoid didn't bite the human when his little hands touched his sensitive nose; instead, he was perplexed by his absence of fear. The Organoid cocked his head and sniffed the small human's body, causing him to squeak and squirm between the Organoid's paws. The Organoid lifted his head away, keeping his sensitive nose and ears out of the baby's reach.

Growling quietly, the Organoid lifted his right front paw and lightly placed it on the human, trying to see what his reaction would be. The baby squirmed and grabbed onto on of the Organoid's claws, tugging on it as if trying to get the Organoid's attention. The Organoid snorted and lifted his paw away, keeping his sensitive toes away from the baby's hands.

The baby's expression changed immediately, from happy to almost sad. Before the Organoid could so much as blink, the baby started making sad, sniffling noises, which turned into loud crying. The Organoid froze, looking down at the human in confusion. He lightly pawed the baby, his claws just brushing the baby's blue clothes.

Instantly, the baby stopped crying, and his expression brightened. The baby cooed and grabbed the Organoid's paw, completely unafraid of the sharp claws. The Organoid didn't pull his paw away, and instead he let the baby hold his paw. The baby began making happy bubbling noises as he held onto the Organoid's paw, as if enjoying it.

Wondering why the human was so interested in him, the Organoid leaned down and sniffed him again, again causing the baby to squeak and reach up towards his nose. The Organoid had no intent to hurt the young human, he was just curious about the tiny creature.

All of a sudden, he heard something outside the door. His head snapped up, and he growled loudly. His sudden movement and noise scared the baby, causing him to start crying. The Organoid turned away from the door and focused back on the child, and tried to calm him down. He leaned down and licked the baby's face, which made the baby stop crying and fall silent, looking up at the Organoid with wide violet eyes.

There was a moment of deafening silence, and the Organoid wondered if he had just terrified the little baby even more. The baby blinked and looked up at the towering Organoid, before cooing and reaching up towards the Organoid's snout again. The Organoid sighed as the baby petted his snout, his ears drooping slightly. He thought he heard another noise outside the door, but he didn't want to upset the baby again, so he tried his best to ignore it.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open, and he heard a woman's scream. The Organoid lifted his head and turned to look, not moving as fast so not to scare the baby again. He found himself staring down the two scientists, both of which were frozen and very pale, as if they had seen Eve herself. The Organoid looked at the man, and realized that he was holding a pistol, pointing the weapon directly at him.

"You put one scratch on him and I swear I'll blow your Core out!" the man shouted, aiming the pistol at the Organoid's chest, which was the CUR-3's only weak spot.

"No don't!! If you shoot the CUR-3 you might hit Joyce!!" the woman pleaded, pushing the gun's point away from the Organoid.

"Ccuuurrr… leey…" the baby bubbled, mispronouncing the word that his mother had said. The occupants of the room froze, and all eyes fell on the baby. The Organoid looked down at the little human, eyes wide. He leaned down close to him, cocking his head at the baby. The baby cooed and reached up, grabbing the Organoid's incredibly sensitive ear, and yanked hard, causing the Organoid to yelp.

Everyone in the room held their breath, as if waiting for the Organoid to strike. The Organoid opened his jaws, exposing his sharp long teeth. The woman fainted, collapsing to the ground as the Organoid leaned closer to the baby. The man raised the gun, pointing it once again at the Organoid's chest. The Organoid took no heed; he was too preoccupied with the little human that had the nerve to yank on his ear.

His jaws were now only inches away from the baby, whom still didn't show any sign of fear. The baby, not realizing the danger he was in, cooed and reached up, patting the great wolf's face. The Organoid's fierce expression dropped from his face, and instead of biting the baby, he licked the baby's face, causing him to giggle loudly.

"Currlleey! Curley!" the baby bubbled, repeating what he had said earlier. The Organoid growled softly and licked the baby again, responding.

From then on, the Organoid knew himself as Curley, the Organoid guardian of soon-to-be Raven…

* * *

**AN**- I know, I'm sorry if it wasn't my best, but I'm sorta in emotional turmoil right now. First off, Curley is dead, and second of all, during my vacation my house-sitter's child got into my room and broke my Gravity Ptera Zoid and lost my Gravity Saurer's pilot. They were both from Fuzors, making them both very rare. So, I'm bummed right now. On the flip side, I have renewed interest in _**The Dark Savior**_, believe it or not! I think I may continue that, and put _**The Ghost and the Raven**_ on hold. I have to go to camp this Friday for 3 days, so I'll have to scramble to get anything updated. Anyway, please review! **I will review to all anonymous reviews in my profile!!** And again, as always, **all flamers will be fed to Leiden and Geier!!** So, don't flame!! Lol. Anyway, I hoped y'all liked this!!

_**Ibeyla :P**_


	2. Stargazing

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! What gave you guys the idea that this was a one-shot? I always say whether or not a fic is a one-shot in the summery, and I did _not_ say this was a one-shot!! This is going to be a sizable fic, and many of the important chapters will be song fics, like chapter 3 of _**Fury's Core**_. This chapter may be a little slow, but my brain is fried from total exhaustion from school. And also, since this takes place before the incident with Ambient, Raven's name is _not_ Raven. I am going to use his childhood name from the Zoids: Chaotic Century manga series, which is Joyce. So don't bug me about it!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 1- Stargazing!

Oh, and in this chapter, Curley will call Joyce (Raven) 'Nightsong', which is an ancient Organoid 'pack-name'. Back then wolf Organoids lived in packs and had 'pack-names', symbolic of achievements, personality, appearance, powers, and so on. Curley doesn't remember his pack-name at first, but he will later on in the chapter. His pack-name is 'Lightwing', and you will learn why he is called that in later chapters. Just wanted to clear that up.

Btw, eight years have passed since the prologue, and for those of you that aren't good with math, that means Raven, err… Joyce… is now eight years old.

* * *

_**.:Chapter 1- Stargazing:.**_

Curley yawned and blinked his ruby eyes, tired from playing all day with Joyce. The great silver Organoid was lying at the foot of Joyce's chair as he and his mom and dad ate dinner. They were chatting about some new Organoid they had excavated, one that was alive, though in status.

"If we can somehow revive this Organoid, and if it has a complete memory bank, it will give us an unprecedented look at ancient Zoidian culture and lifestyle." Joyce's father, Mr. Chen said.

"Great…" Joyce rolled his eyes, not really interested in the new Organoid. Curley snickered quietly, more a staggered growl than a true laugh. Joyce looked down at him and chuckled too, causing the great silver wolf to laugh harder.

"This is really important, Joyce, one day you'll understand." Mrs. Chen said, but Joyce just rolled his eyes. He put his head in his hand and stared out the window at the sunset, bored out of his mind. Curley lowered his head as well, bored too.

"Well… Curley and I are going outside." Joyce said as he slid from his chair, jumping down to the floor and running outside. Curley jumped up and followed him, making sure he didn't do something rash like pick up a rattlesnake… again.

Curley bounded over to Joyce's side and stood next to him as he reached down, picking up a large rock. It looked no different than a normal rock, but for some reason he seemed fascinated by it. He lifted it and threw it, the heavy rock bouncing across the sand.

Unable to resist, Curley barked and charged after the rock, pouncing on it and biting it. He wasn't expecting to feel the rock break apart in his jaws, and three large pieces fell from his mouth. He looked down and froze, for inside the rock were hundreds of little crystals, mostly violet, grey, silver, black, green, and red. It was beautiful, and he was mesmerized by it.

"What's the matter, Curley? Is there another scorpion?" Joyce asked, walking up behind the couched silver wolf. He gasped and bent down as soon as he saw the crystals in the Organoid's mouth.

"Wow! Those are really neat!! Were they in the rock?" Joyce asked, picking up one of the pieces of rock. He turned it over in his hands and gazed at it, as mesmerized as Curley was.

They looked at the rocks for Eve knows how long, completely absorbed in the crystals. The way they glittered in the evening light was just amazing, and both Curley and Joyce couldn't look away. All the colors, patterns and designs were just beautiful, and neither boy nor Organoid could tear their gaze away.

"Joyce!!" the pair heard Mrs. Chen call, "It's getting late, time to come inside!!"

"Coming mom!" Joyce yelled back, disappointed that they had wasted all their time with the crystals. He gathered up all the crystals he could and ran back inside the house, Curley in toe, the larger chunks clutched in his jaws.

"Mom! Look what Curley and I found!!" he said excitedly, holding out some of the almost glowing crystals so she could see. Curley also curled up his lip, showing the larger chunks.

"Do you know what that is, Joyce? That's Core Crystal." She said, picking up a small violet and blue crystal from Joyce's hand.

"What's Core Crystal?" Joyce asked, looking at the crystals curiously.

"It's a rare crystal that's formed in the Cores of Zoids. Sometimes the Zoids shed the crystals, creating a ring of it around their Core. Usually, the more powerful Zoids create more crystals, and they are usually more beautiful. These crystals probably came from a very powerful Zoid, making them really rare. So hang on to these, Joyce, these could be a great gift to a girlfriend when you get older." She said, winking at him at the end.

"Oh mom!!" Joyce whined and rolled his eyes, snatching the crystal from her hand. He started up the stairs, and Curley quickly followed him. Joyce went into his room and switched on the light, spilling the crystals onto his dresser, beside a partially built Zaber Fang model. Curley bounded in after him, and spit the crystals he had been caring out next to the other crystals.

Joyce looked up from the glittering crystals and out of his window, the sun now disappeared behind the mountains and sky now dark. A few stars dotted the ebony plate of the sky, and Joyce had an idea.

"Hey Curley, you want to go stargazing tonight?" he said, turning to look at the silver and green wolf. Curley barked and wagged his tail, meaning 'yes'. Joyce grabbed a light jacket and ran out the door, Curley close behind. They ran down the hall towards the roof stairs, running past Mr. Chen.

"Where's the fire?" he said jokingly as the pair ran past.

"Curley and I are going stargazing on the roof for a bit!" Joyce called back as he ran up the stairs, Curley bounding after him. The great silver wolf charged up the stairs, running across the roof deck and skidding to a stop at Joyce's side.

"Wow Curley… look at all the stars…" Joyce said in amazement, staring wide-eyed up at the twinkling stars. Curley looked up as well, and was also shocked by the beauty and clarity of the multicolored stars.

'_Wow… I never thought I'd see the stars so clear aga-'_ Curley stopped mid-thought, an ancient memory resurfacing from his broken past…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Curley sat in the cool grass, staring up at the sky, a brisk summer breeze blowing over his smooth silver body. Next to him, a dark colored wolf much like himself, her bright silver eyes and highlights striking in the pale moonlight. Her name escaped him, but he knew this Organoid well._

_She twitched her silvery wings and lowered her elegant head, sighing loudly as she closed her bright silver eyes. Curley did the same, stretching his long legs and groaning sleepily._

"_Look at all the stars…" the dark blue wolf said quietly, opening her eyes and glancing up at the twinkling celestial bodies._

"_Yeah… they really are beautiful, huh Starsong?" Curley replied softly, looking over at the dark canine._

"_Uh huh…" Starsong sighed, blinking her glowing eyes. The two lay there in silence for an unknown amount of time, just enjoying each other's company and the beauty of the stars._

_Had they not been so engrossed in the stars, they may have heard the soft crunching of metal paws on the dirt trail coming up behind them…_

"_Rrraahh!!" came a sudden roar, and before either of the two Organoids could react a dark shape slammed into Curley, both tumbling across the soft grass. Curley snarled as he was pinned against the ground on his back by a strong paw, blinking his eyes and staring up at his attacker. Two amber-colored orbs looked down at him from above, powerful jaws stretched into a toothy grin._

"_Ha-ha Lightwing, I win!" the black wolf sneered sarcastically, withdrawing his paw and lifting his head, laughing loudly. The black wolf was near Lightwing's size, his body pure black and speckled with tiny pinpoints of light, reminiscent of the distant stars on the ebony plate of the night sky. His amber eyes were the same shade as the full moons on a clear night, and glowed with the same light. His ears and tail were tipped and edged in silver, as if dipped in the precious metal. He looked like a piece of the night sky come alive in the form of a powerful wolf with angel's wings._

"_Nighteyes…" Lightwing growled, narrowing his crimson eyes at his friend, not getting up from his position._

"_What?" Nighteyes said, "You know me, if I see you're not paying attention, I'm gonna take advantage of it, you know that!" he laughed, fanning his feathery wings._

"_You're not even supposed to be out here, Nighteyes…" Starsong cut in, looking over at the two with her glowing silver eyes._

"_Come on you two!! I can't have both of you against me! I was just having a little fun!" Nighteyes whined, sitting down on his haunches. Lightwing rolled onto his feet and shook himself, shaking the dust and grass from his metal body._

"_Well… you still shouldn't do it __every__ time…" Lightwing snorted, looking over at the black wolf. Nighteyes scoffed and wagged his tail, laughing at Lightwing, who had slipped on the dewy grass and fallen before jumping up again. Starsong snickered quietly though she tried not to, covering her muzzle with her silvery paws in an attempt to muffle the noise._

_Without warning, Lightwing snarled and leapt at Nighteyes, taking the black wolf by total surprise. He slammed into the dark Organoid and pinned him down with his pale green paws, his emerald wings half-spread. Lightwing stared down at his trapped friend, before closing his gleaming crimson eyes and laughing loudly._

"_Who's laughing now, Nighteyes?" Lightwing laughed, opening his eyes and smirking as he jumped off the black wolf._

"_Oh shut your trap, Lightwing…" Nighteyes grumbled as he rolled onto his stomach, shaking his head and snorting. Both Lightwing and Starsong laughed, but soon all three were looking up at the sky. The pale moonlight glinted off their metal bodies, giving them the appearance of spirits in the dark meadow._

_As Lightwing started to drift off to sleep, he hoped he would be able to stargaze again soon with his two best friends…_

_End flashback_

* * *

"Curley?" Joyce asked, waving his hand in front of the great wolf's face, "Hello, Curley? Wake up!"

"Grr…?" Curley snapped back to reality, his eyes focusing on the small child.

"You alright Curley? You sorta zoned-out…" Joyce laughed, patting Curley's snout. Curley growled softly and licked his hand, making him chuckle.

"They really are beautiful, huh Curley?" Joyce ask quietly as he looked back up at sky, unknowingly repeating Starsong's words exactly. Curley growled a feral 'yes', following Joyce's gaze upwards. The two stood in silence, simply enjoying the view and the calm, warm night.

'_Lightwing…'_ Curley repeated his old name over and over in his mind, _'… why was I named Lightwing?'_ he pondered, blinking his eyes and sighing in slight frustration. _'It doesn't matter, I'll remember sooner or later… now I need to give Joyce a pack-name…'_ he thought, looking over at the young ebony-haired boy.

'_He's playful and energetic, like Nighteyes… but also quiet and intelligent, like Starsong…'_ Curley pondered, cocking his head at Joyce. He shook his head and sat down on his haunches, looking up at the sky again. _'He's almost like the reincarnation of both Nighteyes and Starsong…'_ he thought as Joyce sat next to him, looking down at the child as he leaned against his side. _'I've got it!!'_

_/Nightsong/_

Joyce jumped as soon as Curley said the word, obviously shocked that Curley had spoken directly into his mind, especially since Curley had never done that or talked at all before.

"Curley…?" Joyce stuttered, staring wide-eyed at the silver Organoid, "Did… did you just… t-talk?!" Curley nodded, wagging his pale green tail.

_/Nightsong… Joyce, Nightsong…/_ Curley said, blinking his crimson eyes. Joyce stared at him, his violet-grey eyes wide, mouth agape, as if struggling to think of what to say. Curley got up and walked over to him, wagging his tail and blinking.

_/Nightsong/_ Curley said mentally, leaning down and licking the boy's face. Joyce seemed to relax a little, and reached up and laid his hand on the wolf's smooth muzzle.

"I never imagined you could talk, Curley!" Joyce laughed, scratching Curley behind his ears. Curley closed his eyes and barked, flopping down onto his back, stretching out his left paw lazily. Joyce chuckled and rubbed the Organoid's belly, causing the wolf to wag his tail hard and scratch at the air with his back leg. Curley growled happily, for he loved to get his stomach rubbed.

"How come you never talked to me before, Curley?" Joyce asked, patting the great wolf's chest.

_/I could not remember how to do talk…/_ Curley replied honestly, _/… but we will not be able to talk like this often, talking mentally takes a lot of energy from me. And if your parents found out, they would take me away and test me, like the red one…/_

"Okay Curley, I won't tell…" Joyce said, "… but why did you call me Nightsong?"

_/I gave you a pack-name, you are now a pack brother, Nightsong…/_ Curley said, _/… my pack-name was Lightwing, but you may still call me Curley…/_

"Nightsong… I like it! Thank you Lightwing…" Joyce smiled, "… but let's still go by Curley and Joyce when we're around mom and dad, and let's use our pack-names only when we're alone, like this."

_/Agreed/_ Curley nodded, breaking off the conversation. The silver and green wolf rolled over onto his stomach, shaking himself slightly and yawning loudly. Joyce patted his head, making Curley wag his tail.

"C'mon Curley, it's almost eleven, and mom will kill us if she catches us out here." Joyce said as he got to his feet, looking up at the stars a last time. Curley followed him down the stairs, the pair sneaking into Joyce's room as quietly as they could, so that Mr. and Mrs. Chen wouldn't catch them.

Joyce took off his light jacket and shoes, kicking them off and letting them fall onto the floor, not bothering to move them. He yawned and leaned back on his bed, which was covered with a blue blanket, the image of a Zaber Fang adorning the fabric. Curley jumped up onto the bed and curled up on the end; yawning loudly as well as he lowered his head.

"I'm too tired to even change into my pajamas…" Joyce yawned, lying on the bed on crawling under the sheets. Curley sighed in agreement, his crimson eyes narrowing sleepily. Joyce was asleep in mere minutes, though Curley was finding it harder to sleep. Something was bothering him, but he didn't know what it could be.

'_I'm just a little excited that I remembered some of my past, that's all…'_ Curley reassured himself, closing his glowing eyes and sighing loudly. He stretched out his front legs and laid his head on them, flexing the knife-blade claws that armed each paw. He curled up and tapped his tail up and down slightly, the rhythmic sound helping to calm him.

He started to drift off to sleep, and he prayed that maybe he would be able to remember more about his past life and his once forgotten pack mates…

* * *

**AN**- Well… what do you think of the first true chapter? I liked it. I think I will only have one more 'play' chapter, after that I will start getting into events on the anime. Anyway, I hope you liked it!! Please tell how I did in a review!!

Guess what, I've finally figured out the rest of the plot for _**Fury's Core**_! That means I'll probably update soon, and update more often, that is after I work on some of my other works.

New ideas have been added to the '**New fic ideas**' section in my profile.

I hope you all liked this chapter!! I really enjoyed writing it. I loved the flashback, with Nighteyes and Starsong. I love those two. XP Lol. Those two represent two other dogs important to me- Nighteyes is Herk, my dad's late German Shepard/ Red Doberman mix, and Starsong is Ruby, who is (or was) Curley's adoptive sister in real life. I love them!! Lol. Hope you liked this! Please leave a nice review!! XD

**Ibeyla ;D**


End file.
